


Avengers and Dragons

by charlotteg2014



Series: Avengers and Dragons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteg2014/pseuds/charlotteg2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team is brought together by what seems like destiny. The group known now as the Avengers learn to fight monsters and personal demons to survive in a fantastical world. They slowly become legends, will they die as heroes together or will the team fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or Dungeons and Dragons. This will be using both classic villains (Ultron, Loki, Red Skull) as well as OCs based on D&D stats.

The sun burned hot in a small village that sat in a desert that was filled with thieves and murderers of all shapes and sizes. Two friends sat drinking magikally cooled grog inside the local tavern, laughing at how their last encounter went with a group of thugs that thought they could take them down, of course they were wrong. Clint, the human ranger, a master at archery and Natasha the rogue elf, (a drow to be specific), took them down without breaking a sweat... at least not due to the fight.  
The best friends were tired not quite from the fight, but they had just finished a long journey, a paid mission to retrieve some stollen magical amulet. They were spared the details. Just given the money half before and just now received the second half of their payment. 

"What are you planning to do with your share?" Natasha asked, a knowing smile on her face. 

"Bigger quiver" he said embarrassed. The guy they went after was a low lever necromancer who could produce skeletons and lots of them, but they were weak. The mildly cocky and sarcastic ranger wasn't paying much attention and ended up using all of his arrows, making him realise that his quiver was quite a bit small. 

"Why must you bring that up?" he sighed.

The rogue held in a laugh as she shrugged. "Another" she said to the bar keep. A large muscled dragon born was the bar keep, he huffed. He reached a clawed hand out. The elf rolled her eyes, placing three gold coins in his hand. The dragon man turned his back to fill her cup.

Clint scoffed. "Pretty expensive for something so watered down" 

That caused a problem. The bar tender turned around swiftly, picking up the glass in front of the ranger and tossing it hard, causing it to shatter all over an orc's plate of food. 

"Uh-oh" Clint tried not to laugh. "Someone work up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The orc was now making his way to the Clint and the bartender. He grabbed the bar itself ripping it from it's nails. He swung back and slammed the piece of wood right into the dragons thick skull. He roared in pain, distracted as Natasha grabbed Clint's arm leading him out of hustle of the bar fight. 

"I could've taken them" Clint protested as they saddled their horses.

"Right. Two humanoids 3 times your weight without your bow? I don't think so" she knew better but she wasn't in the mood for a fight of that size.

He rolled his eyes as he hopped up on his brown and white Clydesdale. Natasha's face stayed blank as she climbed on her own salt and pepper Appaloosa.

"We didn't even get to ask around for a new job" Clint pointed out. Natasha still didn't reply, she just kicked her horse into gear and started heading to the edge of town, ready to leave. Clint sighed.

"Fine, leave. See if I care" Clint said to no one ever so childishly. He clicked his tongue which made the horse follow after his partner and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks: imjustthemechanic, marvel-fiction, and on-a-wing-and-a-prayer (rp friends for the ideas!)
> 
> Chapter one is done next chapter I'm going to bring in Tony. Let me know howya feel. Next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you'd like to see!


End file.
